Memories
by ishimarus
Summary: His name is Jack Ryan and he was born to do great things. His name was Atlas Fontaine and he was his downfall. (au where jack is ryans son and atlas is fontaines and forbidden love blah blah blah)


Jack shifted the bags of honey again into the crook of his arm, speeding up his pace and trying to get to the metro in time before it got too crowded.

He sighed as he tried to push his way through the crowd and almost instantly running into someone's back and falling flat in the process.

That someone who just happened to be Atlas Fontaine.

_The_ Atlas Fontaine.

The same Atlas who he was not supposed to talk to under any circumstances because, and Jack can quote, "The Fontaines are barbaric fools who run amuck amongst MY city and they are to not be trusted."

Yet here Jack was, flat on his ass and grabbing onto the other boys hand.

_He was so screwed._

"Woah there boyo! Are you okay?" His voice was deep and his smile bright.

Jack was _so_ screwed.

"Yeah," He smiled back, grabbing his hand and heaving himself up and dusting off his pants. He checked his precious cargo and turned to face the other. "I'm really sorry for running into you like that. I was just in such a hurry and I wasn't looking where I was going and-"

"Breathe mate! It's okay, it was just an accident. They happen all the time."

Jack stopped and blushed, shifting the bag again and nodding. "Yeah. It was just an accident."

The two stand for a bit in awkward silence waiting for a relief. Thankfully the Metro pulled in, the doors opening as people swarmed in and out of the doors.

The pair managed to grab the last open seat, Jack sighing in relief as he plopped down.

"So..." Atlas started as the machine lugged forward, "Is Arcadia your favorite place in Rapture or..." He trailed off, looking expectantly at Jack.

In turn he nodded and smiled fondly. "For as long as I could remember. I think it has something to do with the plants. It's just so soothing and calm. Why do you ask?"

Atlas shakes his head softly, "I see you there a lot."

"You watch me?" Jack asks with mild curiosity and mortification, but Atlas is hasty to clear up any misunderstandings.

"No! No! I just work there and I see you and I dunno..." He trails off, his face slightly red.

'I'm totally screwed.'

The rest of the ride passes in a comfortable silence broken by the screeching of brakes.

"Well this is my stop," He gestures to the opening doors and stands, Atlas following suit.

He offers to walk him home, the other of the two smiling thoughtfully.

He let himself and Atlas in, eyes wandering to the bright yellow sticky on the fridge.

'_Jack, I won't be able to make dinner. Working late in Hephaestus. -Father_'

The younger snorted, ripping up the note and throwing it away. Honestly the note sounded so generic it didn't even affect him.

He turned to Atlas and smiled, "So, dinner and a movie?"

The movie they had chosen wasn't half bad, considering it was written by that lunatic artist Cohen, and also considering Jack could even remember a second of what happened. He was too busy staring at Atlas. Trying to get a feel for him. To figure him out.

Why was he being so _nice_? Their fathers were sworn enemies! This just made no sense to Jack, but he tried to not show his irritation. His reserves breaking when Atlas had asked him another question about the movie and something 'he didn't understand'.

"Why are you being so nice to me? How come you don't hate me?" He turned to the other boy expecting an answer about how all of this was some joke. But instead all he got was a blank stare.

"I'm sorry?"

Jack nearly exploded with irritation.

"You heard me!" He said, suddenly turning indignant, poking his finger in Atlas's chest.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Our fathers are literally at each other's throats if you haven't noticed!"

Atlas stepped back, looking hurt.

"I just-"

"You just what? Played this as some kind of joke? Is that what it is?"

"If you would let me finish-"

"Go ahead then! Go ahead and tell me why? Or do you need time to make up the lie? You stupid-"

"If would even let me get a word in edgewise!" He roared over the smaller, making him shrink even more.

Atlas stepped back as his eyes bore into Jack.

"You think I'm doing this all as a joke or some bet? You think I didn't actually want to spend time with you? If you haven't noticed by now I don't give two fucks about our fathers or whose throat they're at. Do you want me to be honest with you? At first yeah I hated your guts, all the things my Pop had told me about your family I expected you to be Satan in the flesh. But then I saw you today and I actually thought to give you a chance and get to know you, regardless of what I heard. And I actually liked you! I wanted to spend more time with you and get to know you." He paused to take a breath, his voice dropping.

"I actually liked you." He repeated, shaking his head.

Jack stood, legs locked and mind spinning.

"Atlas...I" He tried to form words but nothing would come out.

Regret was in him now. Regret for doubting him. He had done just what his father had told him, to not trust him. So why didn't he feel satisfied? Answers were not provided but a feeling of instinct to lean forward and kiss the other on the cheek, stepping back amazed at himself.

"I like you too."

It was if time had stopped. It felt like they were the only two who existed in the underwater city.

Jacks soft breath ghosted across Atlas's face as he held Jack and pulled him closer, their lips finally meeting. It felt like sparks were set off as they shifted and locked together, intertwining fingers and stepping blindly onto Jacks front steps, parting when they need air and need to go home.

"I had a nice time tonight," He started, still not letting go of his hand.

Atlas nodded, embracing the other and leaving a whispered "We should do it again."

And with that, he was gone.

Jack was _so_ screwed.


End file.
